Pernese Recipes
Many a fan enjoys trying their hand at homemade foodstuffs. Below is a list of some of the more popular recipes found in the Dragonlover's Guide to Pern. Benden Baklava 12 oz melted clarified butter or fat 4 oz oil 32 oz pulverized Benden nuts (almonds and walnuts, in equal portions) Powdered bark spice (cinnamon; optional) 40 leaves of flour-and-water dough, stretched to paper thinness 12 oz granulated sweetening (granulated sugar) 1/4 oz strained citrus juice 6 oz water 1/4 oz sweet syrup (light or dark corn syrup) Mix butter and oil. Cut dough to shape of the baking pan by laying the pan on top of stacked leaves. Butter the inside of the baking dish. Gently place one leaf ofdough into pan, fitting carefully. The leaves are very fragile, so fold to pick them up, and unfold when in place in the pan. Brush with butter-and-oil mixture. Repeat with nine more sheets. Sprinkle 3 Tablespoons of powdered nuts (with optional spice to taste) on tenth leaf. Open two more leaves of dough on top of nut mixture, buttering each in turn. Repeat with the nut mixture and two more leaves until all are used up. As soon as the last two leaves are used, brush the top with butter and oil. With a very sharp knife, score the top of the pastry lightly lengthwise into four, then draw the knife diagonally to make lozenge-shaped portions. Bake in a 325 degree (F) oven for 90 minutes. Combine the citrus juice, water, and sweetening in a saucepan. Cook until the sweetening dissolves. Boil for five minutes, or until a drop of it forms a soft ball when dropped into cold water. Remove from heat, stir in syrup. Cool. As soon as the pastry is baked, remove from oven and pour the sweet mixture over it. Cool the patry to room temperature. Serve. Bubbly Pies Every Hold has its own special method for making bubbly pies. The traditional fruit used in this special dessert is blueberry, but any berry may be substituted. This recipe makes half a dozen dessert-sized pies or a dozen hand-sized snacks. Crust: 1/2 Cup butter or margarine 2 Tablespoons granulated sweetening (granulated sugar) 2 1/2 Cups flour 1/2 teaspoon salt 1/2 Cup ice water Cut the butter into chunks. Combine the dry ingredients in a bowl. Work the butter gently into the dry mixture with a fork until pieces the size of peas form. Sprinkle the water over and work in. (Do not overwork the dough.) Form the dough into a ball. Filling: 5 Cups blueberries (or one 20 oz package, frozen) 1 Cup granulated sweetening 1/4 teaspoon powdered klah bark (cinnamon) 2 teaspoons citrus juice 1-2 Tablespoons butter or margarine Gently toss berries with sweetening and klah bark in a large bowl. Sprinkle citrus juice over mixture. Spoon berries into crust and dot with butter. --- For Six Tarts: 1 crust recipe 1 filling recipe Divide the ball into two pieces. Work with one at a time. Form each into a ball and press out into a circle. Divide each circle into six. Roll each piece into a ball. Flatten to 1/8-inch, cut into 5-inch circles, and fit six into the tart pans. Fill with the berry mixture. Moisten the edge of each tart and top with second circle of dough. Seal and flute the edges. Cut slits in the top of each tart with foil. Bake at 375 degrees (F) for ten minutes. Remove foil. Bake for 8-12 minutes more, or until crust is golden. Serve hot. --- For Twelve Gather Pies: 1 crust recipe 1 beaten egg 1/2 filling recipe Roll out dough on a floured surface to a 1/8-inch thickness. Using a 3-inch cookie cutter, cut out 24 circles. Lay out 12 on a lightly greased cookie sheet. Divide filling among circles, spooning approximately 2-3 tablespoons into the center of each, leaving a 1/4-inch border. Brush the border with egg. Lay the second circle on top of each pie, and press edges together with fork all the way around. (Stretch the top crust gently to fit if necessary.) If desired, mix together 1/4 Cup water with 1 1/2 Tablespoons sweetening; brush top of each pie with mixture for a sugar glaze. With a knife, cut three or four short slits in the top of each pie. Bake at 400 degrees (F) for 20-25 minutes, until crust is golden. Slide gently off cookie sheet with spatula. Serve hot. Herdbeast Stew For tastiest results, use either the meat of mature bovine or young ovine. If using bovine, the meat can be either raw of roasted rare to medium rare. 1 to 1 1/2 pounds herdbeast, cut into 1-inch pieces 3 Tablespoons flour 3 Tablespoons butter or margarine 1 garlic clove (if desired) 1/2 large onion, cut into bite-sized pieces 1 pound peeled tomatoes (or 1 16oz can of tomatoes in their own juice) 2 Cups water 4 small or 2 medium-sized potatoes, peeled 2-4 carrots, sliced 2 ribs celery, sliced into 1-inch pieces 1 bay leaf 1 cup corn kernels Pinch of salt Pinch of pepper 1/4 teaspoon dry mustard or cracked mustard seeds Pinch of garlic salt Parsley Dredge the pieces of meat in flour. Melt the butter in a saucepan. When bubbly, add the meat. Brown the pieces on all sides. Sprinkle the salt and pepper. Add the onion and garlic, cook until transparent. Add the tomatoes and two cups of water. Break the tomatoes up with a spoon. Add potatoes, bay leaf, carrots, and celery. Bring the mixture to a boil, cover, reduce heat and let cook for 30 minutes, stirring occasionally. Add corn, spices to taste. Bring the stew to a boil a boil again, cover, and return to simmer. Cook for 15 - 30 minutes, stirring occasionally, until corn, potatoes, and meat are all tender. Uncover and cook for 15 minutes or so until stew is slightly thickened. Klah - An Earth Equivalent to Klah - This spicy drink is generally served hot, possibly with milk and/or sweetening, sometimes with a splash of warming liquor. The flavor is something like cinnamony chocolate, with a touch of hazlenut and coffee. Mix together: 2 Tablespoons sweet ground chocolate (or chocolate powder) 1/2 cup dark cocoa (fudge or chocolate syrup can be substituted) 3/8 teaspoon cinnamon 1 teaspoon dark instant coffee crystals, ground to powder Small pinch of nutmeg Use two to four teaspoons of the mixture per cup of boiling water. Stir very well. The klah should be thick, much like hot cocoa. Category:Recipes